


The Long Drive Home

by Haniister



Category: South Park
Genre: >:3c, Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Tragedy, happy ending tho i swear, one sided tokvid, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haniister/pseuds/Haniister
Summary: Token is pinning heavily over his friend David, who has mutual feelings with Kyle albeit not out in the open yet. Kenny is more than aware of Token's feelings and wishes nothing more than his best friend to be happy. One faithful day turns sour when on a long drive with David and Kyle ends in tragedy, leaving Token, Kyle and a few others to pick up the pieces.(Benny starting with Tokenny being end game. Kyvid briefly touched on.-Will probably update at least once or twice a month unless I'm working on other projects.-Rating might change depending on how the series goes.)





	1. The start of the long drive to nowhere.

Token woke up, brushed his teeth and made his way downstairs. David had invited him to go to the movies with him. Sure Kyle would be there too, and yeah they weren’t alone, but he was excited to go. His phone vibrated in his pocket, a quick check showed that it was David.  
“Hey, I’m like 5 minutes away are you ready?”  
“Yeah,”

Token grinned, David gave him warm feelings whenever they talked. He never understood why, really, but after sitting down and talking about it with Craig, it was clear it was a big ol’ crush. While Kyle was in the way almost all the time, he didn’t have the balls to say anything. He was sure David liked Kyle, and vice versa. It was almost heartbreaking to be the third wheel in this, yet he could never say no to David-- he was too head over heels for him.

Before he knew it, the five minutes were gone. Knowing David, he was the first one to be picked up and Kyle would probably throw a tantrum if they were even a second late. He quickly grabbed his things and ran out the door. Just as expected, David was already waiting for him at the curb in his old pickup truck. He could swear the thing was going to fall apart at any minute but in reality David loved the thing to pieces and used any excuse to drive the thing. Pretty sure that is one of the few things he and Kyle agreed on but would never tell David about.

He paced himself faster so he didn’t keep David waiting too long for him, he made that mistake once already. He got into the passenger side seat and smiled at David. “Hey dude, what do you have planned for the movie we are going to see?” David smiled at Token as he pulled out.

“Don’t worry about it, you’ll see when we get there, mi amigo.” That smile was enough to give him butterflies every time.

They pulled into Kyle’s driveway; knowing these two, the movie picked was probably going to be a movie that Kyle would like. He stared out the window as Kyle ran to the car, he could see Kyle’s face when he saw the front seat was already taken. He looked a bit angry, but he knew that causing a fuss would just ruin the day. He had swiftly gotten in the back seat. “Hey guys, what movie are we going to see?”

“Hey,” Token responded, not moving from his current position.  
  
“Like I told Token, you’ll know when we get there!” The smile returned to David’s face, he seemed a little too excited today. Who knows what was up his sleeve tonight— he seemed a little suspect today, which was unusual for him. Normally he was straight forward to at least Kyle, but it doesn’t look like he was budging today. He and Kyle gave each other quick glances of confusion. This was really behavior neither of them were used to. David was in his own world as they drove along, humming to the music playing on the radio, oblivious to the high amounts of tension in the air.

A loud ding broke up some of the tension, having both Kyle and Token reaching for their phones, Kyle had only used this as an excuse to start messing with his phone while Token had actually received a text message from Kenny. Token had gotten close with Kenny over the years. Truth be told their friend groups started to mix and separate over time, creating new ones and Kenny always stuck around for some reason.

  
**[Kenny]:** so rich boi u gonna tell him 2day or what?

Every time without fail, Kenny made an attempt at getting Token to confess his undying love, and every time, without fail, Token never goes through with it. He just wasn’t “ballsy” as Kenny would put it.  
  
[Token]: Like everytime we go through this, what will be my answer this time I wonder.  
**[Kenny]:** Dnt b like that man u gotta get som balls 2 say it sooner or later  
[Token]: I’m going to stop right there.  
**[Kenny]:** Lol man no matter what im here 2 b here 4 u.  
**[Kenny]:** wht movie r u seeing  
[Token]: He won’t tell us which one, he’s a little suspect right now.  
**[Kenny]:** keep me posted k?  
[Token]: K.

Token had glanced up from his phone. Taking a look around, David was still in his own little world and Kyle looked to be concentrated on whatever game he was now playing.  
Token’s phone buzzed again, and he could almost hear Kenny exclaiming ‘DID YOU JUST K. ME?’ Bebe, his girlfriend, had taught him well. He couldn’t help but smile to himself at the thought, looking out the window of the car, he noticed something.. They had passed the movie theater and this had set off a few red flags for Token.

“Hey, David….you passed the thea-”

“Don’t worry about it mi amigo!” David quickly said giving the charming smile that just made Token melt. Kyle looked up from his phone, giving a raised eyebrow and a confused look. Making eye contact with Token again that day, more than he would be happy to admit. They shared a very knowing, questioning and worried gaze at each other, both failing to notice the shift in David’s mannerisms.  
  
**[Kenny]:** Did u just fuking k. Me? Ill hav u kno that i am shocked  & disappointed in u  
[Token]: I don’t think we are going to the movies..

Kenny didn’t respond right away, which was pretty rare, but did happen when he was around Bebe. He shrugged it off, not thinking too deeply into the matter. The further away from town they went, the more nervous Token got- he was the type of person who would like an idea of where he was headed. He trusted David, he really did, but that didn’t change the fact that he was a bit worried. While in his train of thought, he heard a ding. He hoped it was Kenny finally responding to his text.

 **[Kenny]:** sry 4 respoinding l8  
**[Kenny]:** wht do u mean ur not goin 2 the movies  
[Token]: Dude, we passed the movies 10 minutes ago, and he still won’t tell us where he’s going.  
**[Kenny]** : thats odd  
**[Kenny]:** 10 min ago?  
**[Kenny]:** its prolly not bad dw bout it k?  
[Token]: K.

Token could practically see the next text now, and at this point it was just funny. But, it didn’t stop him from being the worry wart he was. A good 20 minutes went by again and they were a long way from South Park. A nap seemed to be in Token’s favor, as he closed his eyes and nodded off into a place where worry didn’t exist.


	2. Your bright smiles no longer belong to me.

Kenny had smiled at his phone, knowing that today was Token’s regularly scheduled outing with David and Kyle. If he had to say, he was probably closer to Token these days than anybody else. He decided to send a text to Token. He knew what the response would be, it was always the same, but it felt tradition to at least try and push him to grow some balls.

 **[Bebae <3]**: Hey, can I come over?   
[Kenny]: sure bb  
 **[Bebae <3]:** Ok, I’ll be over in 10 minutes.

Kenny smiled, it was rare for Bebe to ask to come over to his place. She always referred to it as a skunk’s den, which to be fair wasn’t far from the truth. At least Token acted like he wanted to be there when he came over.

After a few minutes of texting back and forth with Token, smile still plastered on his face, he got sent a K. “What the fuck Token?” he mumbled to himself. He expected this out of Stan or Craig, not Token. How dare he ruin what trust- he couldn’t even finish that thought as he responded.

 **[Tokes Gucci]:** K.   
[Kenny]: Did u just fuking k. Me? Ill hav u kno that i am shocked & disappointed in u

  
Kenny jumped back onto his bed, leaning back. Today was a pretty good day if he did say so himself, a smile never leaving his face since Bebe text messaged him. “Kenny!! Your little girlfriend is here!” His mother screamed from the front door, letting the blonde in. He hopped up quickly, walking out to greet the love of his life.

“Bebae!” He walked up to hug her, not getting a hug returned.

“Hey, Kenny..” She looked down. This puzzled him, Bebe was never like this and it hurt a little.

“What’s...wrong babe?” He motioned her into his room so they could have a little privacy, if any.   
His always happy goddess was down and he was going to figure out what it was. “You know..you can always talk to me right..?” A small smile still lingering on his face.

“Yeah..I know Ken, and that’s why I’m here to talk to you..” Bebe couldn’t bring herself to look at him, constantly looking down at her shoes, even after sitting next to him on the bed.

  
“Oh..?” The smile was completely swapped for a worried expression. A hundred things were running through his mind. Did something happen? Did she cheat? Was she pregnant?! The last thing either of them needed was a child. He tried his best to keep a calm expression.

“Well...Kenny...Kenneth..” Bebe started off, the full name putting him off guard. “There has been something on my mind, it’s been there for a long time and I think Wendy finally gave me the push I needed to talk to you about this, and..I can’t go back once I start.” She looked up at him, eyes puffy, presumingly from crying that day. Kenny went to touch her cheek, only to have his hand gently pushed away. During the moment, a ding rang the room, breaking up the silence. Choosing to ignore whatever it was, he gave his full attention to her, not even batting an eye towards his phone.

“Kenneth.. I think…” It looked like she was struggling to find the words, on the verge of tears.  
  
“Listen, honey, sweetheart, if you are...ya’know… it’s ok! Really, I’ll support whatever decision you make ok? I won’t leave your side for a moment.” This warranted a chuckle from Bebe, even if just a bit.

“I’m not pregnant, Kenneth.” A look of relief came over his face,but if..that wasn’t the problem what was? Gazing at Kenny’s eyes she took a deep breath. “I think..we should break up…” There was a pained look on both of their faces, Kenny couldn’t find the words to respond, completely in shock.

He thought things were going great for them, he thought he had made her happy, why? Was there another man, woman? Bebe was trying her best to keep herself together, trying not to just take it all back in the moment, she had to be strong.

“Listen...I see it in your eyes Ken...I’m not the one in them anymore..” A sorrowful smile dawned her face as she looked back to the floor.

“I-I don’t understand...Babe? What...what did I do wrong? I can fix-” Bebe stopped him in his tracks.

“You didn’t do anything wrong. I love you, I really do, trust me. This is the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do.”

Kenny couldn’t believe it, what was she saying? “I don’t understand, then why?” Tears started to leak from his eyes.

“I see it, it happens more often than you think...I don’t know who it is...but sometimes you have this look… this look of adoration… and it’s not directed at me. Sometimes it happens when you are texting somebody, sometimes I see it while you are talking with your friends.” A quick wipe of her eye and a deep breath proved only a little in keeping herself together, she couldn’t even look over at Kenny, she knew the tears were already falling from him.

The pain filled smile returned. “It happens, we sometimes fall in love with somebody else, some…. Sometimes we don’t realize it ourselves. Kenny, what we had was special. We had two wonderful years together, we had a lot of firsts together and nothing will ever change that, Ken.”

“Bebe...please I swear, I don’t have eyes for anybody else, please don’t go.” She could hear the pain in his voice, it hurt.

“Kenny. There is somebody you look at and they make you happy. I see it, and I can’t deny that from you. I want to keep you to myself, I really do, but I don’t think I can make you as happy as this other person does, and if you aren’t happy, I won’t be happy. You know, I’m pretty sure Wendy is tired of hearing about it. I’m always talking to her… telling her my fears. ‘What if he’s cheating on me?’ ‘what if he doesn’t love me anymore?’ ‘what should i do?’” She let out a hasty laugh. She was too far in to go back now, and now she had to own it.

“Kenny, I’ll always be here for you and I’ll help you every step of the way. I love you and that will never change.” She stood up from where she sat, not once looking over at Kenny, she couldn’t bring herself to.

“Thank you for the two wonderful years, Ken.” And with that, Bebe had walked out, not letting her tears fall until she was long out of his house. Wendy waiting for her just down the street.

“You did great.” Wendy smiled.

“But, was it the right choice Wendy?” She asked, sobbing into her best friend’s arms. Kenny was left with his thoughts. It was hard hitting, two years and it was all over. It hurt, but it didn’t hurt as much as he’d expected. He grabbed his phone, remembering he had gotten a message earlier, he hated making people wait.

 **[Tokes Gucci]:** I don’t think we are going to the movies..

He looked at the messaged puzzled, he needed to respond, but he didn’t want to give away that anything was wrong. The tears still streaming down his face, yet, he always felt better talking with Token, even if it was a little bit.

[Kenny]: sry 4 respoinding l8  
[Kenny]: wht do u mean ur not goin 2 the movies  
 **[Tokes Gucci]:** Dude, we passed the movies 10 minutes ago, and he still won’t tell us where he’s going.  
[Kenny]: thats odd  
[Kenny]: 10 min ago?   
[Kenny]: its prolly not bad dw bout it k?  
 **[Token Gucci]:** K.

Of course he sent another K, Kenny let out a puff. He’d have to make this message longer, more dramatic.

[Kenny]: k listen hur hot stuff idk wat is up ur ass but i think u need 2 cool it w that tude

Kenny threw his phone onto the floor, opting to sob into his pillows instead. The thought of there being someone he smiled at brighter than he did at Bebe loomed over his head.


End file.
